The present invention relates to a connecting component capable of being secured to a first pile by means of reinforcing bars embedded with the pile, the connecting component being designed to co-operate with a complementary connecting component in another pile which is to be joined to the first pile. With this design, the connecting component comprises a base plate and male elements as well as female elements forming part of the base plate, the elements being capable of operating with corresponding male and female elements, respectively, of the complementary connecting component and of being locked to the corresponding elements by means of securing devices extending in the transverse direction of the pile. In the case of connecting components of this type, it is required, in addition to reliable mechanical strength, for it to be possible that the piles are joined in a rational and economic manner. If, for example, cotters or expansion bolts are used by way of securing devices, it is generally desirable, for instance when ramming piles close to one another, for the securing device to be capable of being fitted from more than one direction. It is also necessary for the connecting components, e.g. of the type in question, to be so designed that a certain degree of automatic alignment is achieved when the piles are guided together. The invention solves, inter alia, the problems to make the insertion of securing devices from several directions possible and to provide a guiding effect to the pile ends when approaching them to each other.